Toshiro's Opinion on Halloween!
by forever122
Summary: Toshiro gives his opinion on Halloween...before and after he is forced to go trick-or-treating. Just a little something for amusement. NO PAIRINGS!
1. The beginning

**Toshiro's Opinion on... Halloween!**

_**Part one**_

_*In a monotone voice with a flashlight shining on face in dark*: I do not own Bleach. *Flashlight turns off*_

* * *

Toshiro looked at the three females in front of his desk. "So let me get this straight. This _Halloween_, is a foreign holiday when at night children dress-up, go to strangers doors, and ask for candy." Toshiro stated. Momo, Yachiru, and Rangiku nodded their heads furiously.

Toshiro sat back in his chair and said, "Who would celebrate such a holdiay? Better yet, who would ever come up with it? Dressing-up is stupid enough, but going to strangers houses and asking for candy? These people are complete morons! Don't they know that the candy could be poisoned or drugged? That they could be kidnapped?! So here you are, asking me to take you all _trick-or-treating_."

"Actually taicho, I was wondering if you could go trick-or-treating for me." Matsumo to said as she grinned at him. Hitsugaya gave her a blank look for a moment. "No. I will not go _trick-or-treating_ for you, because no one is going trick-or-treating!" Toshiro yelled.

"Aww... Why not Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah. Why not Snowball-chan? It'll be fun! We get candy for free!" Yachiro yelled in joy as she appeared in Toshiro's face. Out of shock, he flailed his arms and fell out of the chair.

"Shiro-chan/taicho!" Matsumoto and Hinamori yelled as they went over to check on him. He was sprawled out on the floor, the back/top of his head against the bookcase. "Uhh..." Toshiro muttered as his head shifted and he blinked.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori yelled in relief. Hitsugaya's eyes shifted towards her and he sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Before he could say something though, his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell to the side, revealing a smiling Yachiru behind him.

Matsumoto and Hinamori stared at the little girl, her hand raised in a karate chop. "What did you do that for, Yachiru-chan!?" yelled Hinamori as she rushed over to Toshiro.

"This way we can go trick-or treating!" Yachiru declared as she raised two fists in the air.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori asked as she looked over to Yachiru.

"Oh... I get it." Matsumoto said as she slammed her fist into her open hand. "Since taicho is unconcious, we can bring him to the world of the living! With taicho there, we can go trick-or-treating! I still don't get why we need a captain with us though." Matsumoto explained.

"Oh... I see." Hinamori said. Hitsugaya groaned again and opened his eyes. "Hina...mori...?" He mumbled. She smiled down at him and said, "Sorry, Shiro-chan."

"Huh?" Hitsugaya asked. The next thing he knew, Momo's hand was infront of his face as a white light began to emit from it. His eyes widened in realization and he shook his head. His focus blurred then before he blacked out.

* * *

_Don't really know if Momo can do Tamna Otoshi, but... yeah._


	2. Hair pulling

**Toshiro's Opinion on... Halloween!**

**Part two...**

_*stares at you intently*: I do not own Bleach._

Hitsugaya didn't feel that well. His head was spinning.

"You...we...ne...this?" said a voice.

'Momo?' Toshiro questioned in his mind as he began to open his eyes. A shock of pink hit them and he immediately squeezed his eyes closed again.

"Hey! Hey! I think Snowball's waking up!"

Toshiro finally opened his eyes and found that he was staring into a face with dark eyes and a perpetual blush. He let out a yelp before sitting up, his head knocking into Yachiru's.

"Owie..." Yachiru said as she rubbed her head. Hitsugaya hunched over and held his head in his arms. After a minute he recovered.

"What am I..." Toshiro asked as he looked up. His eyes went wide as he saw Hinamori staring at him. His memories of what transpired a short time ago resurfacing. "You...!" Hitsugaya said as he pointed at Momo, his brow scrunched in anger.

"Ah, Shiro-chan..." Momo replied as Hitsugaya stood up.

"Hinamori! WHY did you abduct me?!" he shouted.

"Well, you see...ano...heehee?" she giggled and smiled at him.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We want you to go trick-or-treating with us, Snowball!" yelled Yachiru. Hitsugaya spun around looking for her, but couldn't find her. All of a sudden, something sort of heavy landed on his shoulders.

"Heehee.." Yachiru giggled by his ear. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide for a moment before he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Kasajishi..? WHAT are you doing?" He asked as he gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-taicho! I see you've finally awoken from your nap!" Urahara said with a fin over his mouth as he entered the room.

"Nap?! I was knocked unconscious!" Hitsugaya yelled at him.

"Ah... This is boring," complained Yachiru. "Let's go get costumes, Snowball!"

"We are NOT going trick-or-treating, Kasajishi." Hitsygaya said as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes before Hitsugaya opened his eyes.

"What's wrong? What are you staring at?" he asked the two shocked lutenients in front of him.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo said.

"No one says no to Yachiru, Taicho." Matsumto said as she stepped back a little.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked with an arched eyebrow. He received no reply from the two as a menacing aura started forming above him. Toshiro felt to small hands in his hair and he froze.

"We're. Going. To buy. Costumes." Yachiru demanded once again.

"No, Kusajishi." Hitsugaya replied with less confidence. There was a sharp tug on his hair and he let out a yelp.

"Costumes!" Yachiru yelled, tugging his hair again.

"No! Stop it, Kusajishi!"

"Costume! Costume! Costume! Costume! Costume! Costuuuummme!" Yachiru yelled as she tugged his hair with each word.

"FINE! FINE! Just stop tugging on my hair!" Toshiro said as he gave in. His scalp was in quite a bit of pain.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Yachiru cheered as she pulled his hair again.

"I thought you said you would stop." Hitsugaya said as he looked up.

"You're my horsey though. How can I tell you where to go if I don't?" Yachiru asked. Hitsugaya was about to retort, but heard giggles coming from Matsumoto and Momo.

"It's best if you let her get what she wants. Just give in." Matsumoto giggled. Toshiro was getting tired of this. He growled and plopped back down on the ground, Yachiru still on his shoulders.

"What are you doing? Up! Up!" Yachiru said as she pulled his hair again.

"No. You can pull my hair, bribe me, bite me, hit more anything else, but I will not go with you." Toshiro declared while he crossed his arms and shut his eyes. Hinamori and Matsumoto exchanged glances before the tenth division lutenient smiled.

She walked over to her captain and put a finger to her mouth, signaling Yachiru to be quiet. Yachiru nodded and got off of Hitsugaya's shoulders. Rangiku went behind him, and grabbed him by his mid-section.

"Hey!" her captain shouted as she lifted him up off the ground.

"Thanks for the gigai, Kisuke!" Matsumoto yelled as she left with her captain over her shoulder, Momo walking on her left, and Yachiru skipping along to her right.

_Wow. Already 60 views. That's pretty good for three days_.


	3. Walking

**Toshiro's Opinion on... Halloween!**

_*rings your doorbell and you open the door*: I don't own Bleach. *walks away*_

"Put me down, Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled as he struggled against his lieutenant's grip.

"You'll just run away though, taicho." Matsumoto whined playfully, captain over her shoulder.

"I want a piggyback ride!" Yachiru huffed as she puffed her cheeks out, but continued skipping along.

"Maybe taicho will give you one on the way back from the costume store." Rangiku reassured her.

"Hell no! And no way am I going into a costume store!" Hitsugaya yelled. Matsumoto, Momo, and Yachiru ignored him as they continued chatting. A few blocks farther, Matsumoto's shoulder started hurting from her captain's weight.

"Taicho... You're getting heavy..." she complained.

"What do you want me to do about that?!" he snapped. "If you let me go now, I won't file a report."

"Momo...? Could you carry him?" the strawberry blonde asked as she looked over to her young friend.

"Me?" Momo asked as she blinked and pointed to herself. "If he's too heavy for you, he's probably to heavy for me."

"But his weight is killing my arm!" she exclaimed.

"I'm right here!" Toshiro stated.

"I can't carry him though." Momo said again.

"Well I can't let him down on his own. He'll run off!" Matsumoto argued.

"Just drag him along then! I drag cue ball around with me when he doesn't want to go." Yachiru put in. The other two lieutenants stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, Yachiru continuing to skip along for a few more steps before stopping and turning around, a confused look on her face. "Why are we stopping?"

At that moment, Matsumoto swung her captain off her shoulder, still holding onto him by the back of his shirt. Toshiro let out an indignant yelp at the sudden movement. A bit dazed, he didn't realize he was on solid ground, meaning he could try to run. Momo grabbed onto his left hand before he even realized it.

The fifth division lieutenant gently pulled his arm, signaling it was time to start moving again.

"Huh? Wait-what?" Toshiro asked confused. Momo pulled again and he started walking, Rangiku still holding onto the back of his shirt. "Yeah! We're moving again!" Yachiru cheered and began skipping along again.

After a few minutes of walking this way, Toshiro neck began to itch. The position he was in wasn't natural. "Let go. This is uncomfortable. I don't want to go." Toshiro said plainly with a slightly, _slightly_, distressed face.

"You would run though, Shiro-chan. We want you to come with." Momo said sweetly, smiling down at him. The boy's eyebrows scrunched up. 'Why are they doing this to me?' he asked himself. "It's not Shiro-chan, Hinamori.! It's Hitsugaya taicho!" he replied.

"We're here, we're here!" Yachiru shouted in excitement as she began to jump around. Toshiro looked up at the store, a sense of dread filling him at what he saw. Sure, it was a costume shop, that much he knew. It was the cute costumes on the window that made him feel uneasy.

At an anime convention! Found time to write though. Next chapter, costumes...


	4. Costumes

**Toshiro's Opinion on... Halloween!**

_*slips envelope envelope under door* (inside in magazind letters): I don't own Bleach._

* * *

This. Was. Not. His day. First he had been knocked unconscious, then he was kidnapped, forced to the human world, and dragged to a costume store. Could it get any worse? Oh, it did.

Now...now they had reached the shop. Hitsugaya was horrified at what he saw, but didn't let it show. Little kids were running around looking for or in costumes, while their mothers wither gave chase or were paying.

He turned his head to look at the females who had dragged him down to his own personal hell. Sure, they seemed harmless on the outside, but in the inside they were demons. Yachiru's eyes lit up the moment she entered the store. She let out a happy laugh and ran off. That left him, Hinamori, and Matsumoto.

"Look at all the costumes, Shiro-chan!" Momo gasped in excitement. "Let's go look at them!" she declared, pulling him along behind her.

'I must not make a scene. I must not make a scene. I must not make a scene.' Hitsugaya chanted in his head as he screwed his eyes closed tight. Only when they stopped, did he dare open his eyes. Before him were shelves upon shelves and walls of costumes. He gulped as he looked back over to his captors anxiously.

"Ooo! There's so many! But where are the adult costumes?" Matsumoto asked as she gazed at the options.

"You plan on dressing up, too?" Mom asked as he pulled him along, looking at all the costumes.

"Of course! Dressing up as someone you're not is fun!" Matsumoto exclaimed gleefully, going off to find a salesperson. Hinamori turned back to face her little brother.

"What do you want to be for Halloween, Shiro-chan?" she asked innocently. Hitsugaya became angry and frustrated that remark. "I've told you it's Hitsugaya-taicho, and I'm not going trick-or-treating." he said gritting his teeth, trying to keep his cool.

Momo pouted for a moment before saying, "Fine. Help me pick out a costume than."

Hitsugaya was about to retort, but thought it over. Be forced to dress-up and go trick-or-treating, or help Hinamori pick out a costume and give his opinion. Both were dangerous options. Eventually, he let out a sigh and finally said, "Fine. I'll help you pick out a costume. As long as I don't have to go trick-or-treating though."

Momo shook her head yes vigorously, promising, "Yes, yes. I won't force you, Shiro-chan! Now...what should I be?"

"Peaches! Peaches! Big boobies wants you!" Yachiru shouted as she latched onto Toshiro's head. Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut and ground out through his clenched teeth, "Kusajishi..."

"Let's go, let's go!" she yelled, pulling on his hair once again. Momo dragged him by the hand to the back of the store where Matsumoto was.

"Ah! There you guys are! This nice sale lady showed me all these cute costumes and I want you guys' opinions on them!" Matsumoto shouted as she rushed towards them. Yachiru hopped down off Hitsugaya's head and replied, "Okay, but me next!"

"Yea!" the tenth division lieutenant squealed. "Wait right here," she ordered as she went into a changing room.

"Isn't this so much fun, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked happily as Yachiru slipped away. "The best," Toshiro replied as he roles his eyes. "And it's Hitsugaya taicho to you, Hinamori."

"Ta-da! How do you like this one?" Rangiku asked as she came out in a nurse's uniform. Well, a little bit more revealing nurse's uniform (No, I will not go into detail). Along with the revealing dress, was a little cap and a clipboard. Toshiro stared at her wide-eyed, blushing before squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Change! Go change!" he demanded.

"Eh? But why...?" Matsumoto whined. Now, Hitsugaya was admant about this for two reasons. One, it was too revealing. Two, it was a NURSES'S uniform. He hated doctors and anything related to them. "Please...just go change..." he said quietly.

"Fine, fine... First, I want Momo to take a picture of me with my soul phone." Matsumoto replied as she gave her soul phone to said girl. "Ano... how do you work it?" she asked, confused as she let go of Toshiro's hand. Realizing what she did, Toshiro waited a few minutes until they were distracted, and began to slowly back away.

"Snowball! Snowball! Hold this!" Yachiru yelled as she appeared in front of him with a wierd, orange colored bucket in hand. He jumped a little at seeing her suddenly appear. The eleventh division lieutenant shoved the strange bucket into his hands before jumping on his head again. This time though, something was put in his hair.

Toshiro's eyes widened, his mouth opening to ask what she was doing, when a small flash blinded him. The bucket made a plunking sound as he dropped it, and brought his fists up to his eyes, rubbing them to get the darkness to go away.

"See, Momo? That's how you do it." Matsumoto said.

"Oh, I get it. The demonstration helped." Momo replied.

'Wait. Demonstration? Did she...?' Hitsugaya thought as he blinked. In front of him were Hinamori and Matsumoto, still in her nurse's costume, hundling around the soul phone. "What did you take a picture of?" he asked a bit angerly.

"Oh, we took a picture of Yachiru-chan in her kitty ears." Momo replied. Sure enough, standing right next to him was the eleventh division lieutenant with kitty ears.

"Go change already, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya demanded as he turned back to her. Momo quickly took Rangiku's picture and her back her soul phone.

"My turn!" Yachiru shouted gleefully as she ran around at high spped, picking out various costumes. "Here, I'll help you." Matsumoto offered as she went back into the changing room with Yachiru. Just as this was occuring, Momo took his hand again.

"Come on, Shiro-chan. Let's go pick out a costume for me." she said to him. He grunted in reponse. They went over to the racks and Momo looked, Hitsugaya staying beside her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a sales lady asked as she walked up to the two.

"Ah, no no. My friends and I are just looking for costumes." Momo replied as she shook her head no and waved her hands.

"Well, we have a variety of single, couple, and group costumes. Just ask and I can help." she said as she walked away.

"Wee! Look at me! Look at me!" Yachiru shouted happily as she ran around in a strange, according to Hitsugaya, costume. She had kitty ears in her hair and a wierd pink dress on.

"She's Ichigo from an amine called Tokyo Mew Mew." Rangiku said as she stepped up beside them.

"Ah, Rangiku-san. A nice sales-lady just told me they group costumes here too." Momo said as her eyes followed the little pink haired girl running around.

"Group costumes?" Matsumoto asked while her eyes lit up. "Let's go look!" They marched off to another section of the store labeled groups.

"May I help you?" another sales person asked as they approached the section.

"Yes, we're interested in group costumes. Do you have any recomendations?" Rangiku asked sweetly.

"Well, let's see. I need the number of people, genders, and ages." the person replied.

"Well, there are four of us. Three are female, and one is male." Momo said.

"I'm twenty three, Momo here is fifteen, the girl over there is six and he is..." Rangiku trailed off, not wanting to get on her captain's bad side.

"I'm thirteen." he sighed. The sales person made a face saying that he didn't believe him, but Rangiku signaled him to drop it.

"Alright then. Let's see here... have you ever heard of _The Wizard of Oz_?" he asked.

"No." Momo said.

"How about _Peter Pan_?"

"No."

"Hmm... Would you like to see the costumes anyway?"

"Sure! Those things you just said sound magical." Momo replied. With that, the sales person led them to a section further in. Hee stopped and said, "Here are the costumes for _The Wizard of Oz_. The ones across from them are for _Peter Pan_. If you need any more suggestions, just call."

"Ooo! This one's all shiny! I wanna try on that one!" Yachiru stated, pointing to the Tin Man costume.

"These both look cute." Hinamori said, holding the Dorothy costume in one, and the Good Witch of the North Glinda costume in the other. Toshiro stood a little ways away, hoping they would forget about him.

"Hmm... they're both nice." Matsumoto said as she looked at a different Dorothy costume and the Wicked Witch of the West costumes. They all went into changing rooms, and Yachiru came out first.

"Look at me, Snowball! I'm all shiny!" Yachiru said happily as she ran up to him in her Tin Man costume.

"It's nice." Toshiro said to the younger shinigami. Then Momo came out in the Glinda costume.

"Well?" she asked. Toshiro gave her a blank stare and said, "You look like an idiot."

"Hey! That's not very nice to say, Shiro-chan!" Momo replied as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ta-da!" Matsumoto said as she stepped out of her changing room in a...revealing, Dorothy costume. Toshiro brought a hand up to his face and shook his head. "Well, I'll go put on the other one." Momo said while she walked back to the changing room. "I'll go to." Matsumoto said.

"Hey, Snowball. Where's your costume?" Yachiru asked while looking up at Toshiro.

"I'm not going trick-or-treating." he replied. Yachiru huffed and went off to look at more costumes. This time, Matsumoto came out first. This time she came out as the Wicked Witch. The costumes hugged her body nicely. She gave a little twirl, then Momo came out. She was dressed in a regular Dorothy costume.

"How about this one?" Momo asked.

"Fine." Toshiro said, only glancing at her. The sales person came back and asked, "Anything alse I can help you with?" eyeing Matsumoto's breasts.

"Yes. Which of these costumes do you think he should wear?" Matsumoto asked, pointing at her captain.

"Of _The Wizard of Oz_ ones? Here. It's the lion." he said, handing the costume to Matsumoto. "What about the other one you told us about?" Momo asked.

"_Peter Pan_? Hmm...well... Perhaps Peter Pan himself. The costume is second from the left." he directed. When he was about to turn and leave, he caught sight of what was in Toshiro's hair. "I'll be right back," he stated, going off to find a certain type of costume.

"Ooo! That one! That one! I wanna try on that one!" Yachiru shouted joyfully as she pointed to a Tinkerbell costume. Momo got it down for her and looked back at the costumes. "There aren't many female costumes in this one... Perhaps I'll try on this one." she said as she picked up a Wendy costume.

"Oh! This one is nice too!" Matsumoto said as she picked up a female Captain Hook costume and set aside her captain's costumes. Once again, they all went to change. The sales man came back carrying various things.

"What are those?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"They're costumes for _The Three Little Kittens_ nursery rhyme." he replied.

"The what?"

"The nursery rhyme. You know, three little kittens, lost their mittens. I got the idea after seeing the ears in your hair."

"Ears...?" Toshiro asked cautiously. He lifted up his hands to his hair, feeling for anything that shouldn't be there. He felt them. He grasped the head band part and took them off, examining them. Just then, the girls decided to come out with their _Peter Pan_ costumes on.

"Matsumoto... What is the meaning of this?" Toshiro growled as he shoved the ears out in front of him.

"Hm? Oh, Yachiru put hose on you earlier. What are those?" she said shortly before diverting her attention to the young sales man, putting her hook hand to her chin.

"These are costumes for the nursery rhyme, _The Three Little Kittens_."

"Oh! I loved that nursery rhyme when I was younger." Momo said excitedly while her eyes lit up.

"I greabbed different colored ones depending on your hairstyles." he explained, handing each costume to it's respected recipient.

"There are four of us though." Matsumoto said, a bit confused.

"There's a mama cat too." the man explained.

"Yeah! Kitty!" Yachiru shouted as she ran back to the changing rooms. When they all returned, Matsumoto confronted her captain.

"Taicho, why won't you try on you costumes?" she asked.

"I'm not going trick-or-treating. Momo said she wouldn't force me either." the captain explained ashe looked away. Rangiku gave a smile. "Ah, but I didn't promise anything like that." she said, picking up the costumes and grabbing her captain's wrist.

Toshiro's eyes went wide at her statement and he struggled to get free. "You can't do this to me! I'm a captain! We should be preparing for the upcoming war, not begging candy off strangers! I'm not doing this! There is no way you can get me to dres-up!" Toshiro declared.

Matsumoto dragged him into a changing room and shut the door behind her. No way to escape now. "You will go trick-or-treating though." she said sweetly with a smile.

"No, I wont'."

"Oh, so you want this picture of you to be sent to everone who has a soul phone?" she asked devilishly as she held her soul phone out for him to see the picture. His eyes went wide. It was him with kitty ears, holding the wierd bucket. He was wide eyed and his mouth was alightly ajar in the photo. He made a grab for the phone, but Matsumoto pulled it back, raising it above her head.

"Give it to me!" Hitsugaya demanded, jumping for the phone.

"I'll only delete it if you go trick-or-treating." she stated, smiling down at him. His face now mirrored the picture. "No. Never." he replied.

"Okay then. I'll just press the send button and..." she started while she moved her finger to press the button. "Wait! Stop! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't send that picture or take anymore!" Hitsugaya said as he gave in, felling as though his pride had been shaken.

"Okay. Try on the costumes then." Matsumoto said as she left, a big smile on her face. Toshiro scowled as she left and said, "Damn woman..." He turned around and looked at the costumes. He decided to go with the least humiliating one first. He grumbled as he put on a white cat costume.

"Don't forget to come out and show us!" Matsumoto yelled through the door. Toshiro sighed as he came out of the dressing room. All the girls were back in their regular clothing and they squealed when he came out.

"You're so cute, taicho!" Matsumoto said.

"The cutest!" Momo echoed. Hitsugaya grumbled again as he went back into the changing room and put on the lion costume. He recieved the same result when he showed them. This last costume however... had tights.

"I am NOT putting this one on!" he shouted through the door.

"Why not?!" Matsumoto asked,

"It has tights! I am not wearing TIGHTS!" Toshiro said back.

"If you don't put them on, we''ll put them on for you!" Matsumoto said as she slowly opened the door. "No!" Hitsugaya shouted as he slammed the door shut with panic. "I'll put them on, but I am not wearing this costume tonight!" With that, he put on the outfit and ame out blushing.

"You're so cute, Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed. She was in a costume now and was holding another in her arms.

"You have some nice legs, taicho." Matsumoto giggled. Her captain blushed more and was bout to turn around to change, when Momo called out, "Wait! There's one more you have to try on!" She handed him the white costume and he jst grumbled as he went back in. He took the Peter Pan costume off and looked at this one. It was a sheep.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he put the costume on, ears and all, and stepped outside. Just as he stepped outside, Momo tied something arounf his neck, then slipped something in and out of it. He looked at her and saw that she had a wierd hook like thing and a bonnet. She was smiling and holding a black leash like rope. He followed it as far as he could with eyes, before he couldn't anymore. Then realization stuck him. Momo had putt him on a leash.

"I tied a bow around your neck then put a leash on. I'm Little Bow Peep, and you're my sheep." Momo explained.

"Aw! That's so cute! Here, try this one on." Matsumoto commented as she shoved another costume into his arms. Momo undid the leash and bow and he raced back into the changing room. After getting his heart beat under control, he put on this costume, a blue dragon with a head things and all.

After trying that on, they decided on their costumes, and Toshiro's and went to the check out. They paid using Hitsugaya's paycheck, which he doesn't know about, and left, leaving shoppers very confused staring after the four strange people.

* * *

There. Help decide on what they should wear! The options are:

Peter Pan group

Three Little Kitten group

Wizard of Oz group

Seperately:

Matsumoto: Nurse

Yachiru: Ichigo from _Tokyo Mew Mew_

Momo: Little bow Peep or a princess

Toshiro: Dragon

Your votes count!

I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew, Bleach, Peter Pan, Little Bow Peep, or The Wizard of Oz._


	5. What's a jack o' lantern?

**Toshiro's Opinion on... Halloween!**

**A/N: Wrote this awhile ago and then forgot about. Not my best work, but, the rest of this story should be better. Goal is to wrap up the story by this Halloween.**

* * *

"Kusajishi... Tell me again why I'm carrying you?" Toshiro growled as he walked between Momo and Matsumoto.

"You said you would give me a piggy-back ride on the way back!" Yachiru said happily, her hands in his hair.

"I never said such a thing. Matsumoto said that. I am putting you down." he stated, moving to grab her.

"No! I wanna ride!" she shouted unhappily as she yanked his hair.

"Agh! I got it! I got it! Just stop!" Toshiro yelled in discomfort, moving his hands back to where he was previously holding onto her legs to keep her from falling.

Matsumoto giggled before commenting, "You two are so cute." Toshiro sighed as he hung his head. He looked over to Momo who was carrying one of the bags from the store. Then it hit him like a punch in the gut. He was so preoccupied looking at the door in the store, he didn't see which costume Matsumoto had chosen for him.

"Matsumoto, which costume did you and Hinamori choose for me?" he asked tentatively, his brow slightly creased when he looked back up at Matsumoto.

"Oh, that. It's a surprise." she said, moving her hand as if to brush the subject off.

"Just tell me." Hitsugaya demanded, shifting closer to the woman.

"Nope." she said as she skipped ahead a bit. Toshiro turned his head to look at his sister.

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya growled in question.

"Sorry, Shiro-chan. You can't know yet." Momo said as she sped up to catch up with Rangiku. Toshiro sighed again as he sulked along behind them, Yachiru playing with his hair, telling him to speed up or turn. When they all arrived at Urahara's, Toshiro was ready to just lie down and sleep. What he saw there though, confused him.

"What...are you doing?" Toshiro asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Jinta asked as he stabbed a big, round, orange object with a kitchen knife.

"Mutilating an orange object." the captain replied as he set Yachiru down. She ran inside to join the other lieutenants.

"We're carving pumpkins." Ururu explained quietly, reaching inside the _pumpkin_, and taking out a handful of orange, slimy goop with roundish objects in it. Toshiro hunched away from odd looking goop and went inside the shop.

"What're they doing and why?" Toshiro asked with a straight face.

"Why, they're carving pumpkins for Halloween. No Halloween is complete without jack o' lanterns." Urahara explained with a smile, flicking his fan in front of his face.

"What are jack o' lanterns?" Momo asked. Hitsugaya froze. He hadn't realized they were in the same room. Now they were probably going to make _jack o' lanterns_ for Halloween too.

"You see, a jack o' lantern can be very simple, or very complicated. The first steps are easy though. First, you need a pumpkin. Then, you cut the top off. Next, you take out all the guts and seeds. Once you scrape the inside walls of the pumpkin, then it can get complicated. You can either carve a face, or something else into the pumpkin. Carving a face is the easier of the two. Finally, after you finish carving the pumpkin, you place a candle inside of it and light it. You place the top back in it, and it becomes a jack o' lantern." Urahara explained with a chalkboard which appeared out of nowhere. Toshiro turned his head around to see the three lieutenants looking at the man in wonder.

"I wanna make a jack o' lantern! I wanna make a jack o' lantern!" Yachiru cheered as she bounced up and down.

"Let's go get pumpkins!" Momo joined in enthusiastically. Toshiro groaned as he sank down to the ground.

"I am staying here." he stated.

"Okay, taicho! You don't have to come with us this time! Just stay here and relax. You'll need your energy for tonight!" Rangiku smiled as she pointed a finger up. Toshiro groaned again and laid back on the floor. He heard them leave, and turned his head to face Urahara.

"Why the hell did you tell them that?!" he hissed. Urahara opened his fan and hid his lower face behind it.

"I don't know what you mean. I only enlightened them as to what a jack o' lantern is. It _was_ your question first. you know." the man said from behind his fan. Toshiro could hear the smirk in his voice. He suddenly sat up and turned fully to Urahara.

"Open a senkaimon for me." he demanded. Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you open one yourself?"

"I can't exit this damn gigai for some reason! Wait, you should know how to get me out."

"Oh~ It seems that they have returned already. Have you forgotten something?" Urahara asked in the direction of the door. Toshiro quickly turned to see if they were back, but found no one there. He looked back to Urahara, only to not find him there. Toshiro let out a growl before letting himself fall onto his back.

"I want to leave. If I leave though, they'll just track me down and bring me back here." Toshiro grumbled as he turned onto his side, his eyelids slipping closed.

* * *

_**Drop a review if you please.**_


End file.
